A girl's problem
by SilverRain0
Summary: In this fanfiction Lucy and Lissana are friends. Both of them are alone on Valentine's Day and decide to spend it together crying and eating chocolate. Mira has a bad feeling about this and asks Cana to draw her some cards. "Expect the unexpected" - what does it mean and is that good or bad? Read and find out. And this is not yuri only a friendship story between two girls.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy was sitting at the bar and sighing.

"Hey, Lucy! What's wrong?" – asked the white-haired barmaid. She liked the young girl and it hurt her to see Lucy so depressed.

"Everything is wrong, Mira! Today is Valentine's Day and I am alone. Everyone has somebody: Erza is going out with Jellal, Juvia and Gray already went and Levy is at Gajeel's place."

"Why don't you ask Natsu out? I think he likes you!" – Fairy Tail's most famous matchmaker was grinning.

"Ah, Natsu. No, definitely no! He is like a brother to me. And besides that, he went on a mission and won't come back until next week."

"Shit!" – Mira cursed under her breath. She really wanted to get Natsu and Lucy together. – "That means that Natsu is out of the plan. Who is also free? Let me see… Maybe Laxus? No, Lucy is too good for him, besides he is pervert. Bixlow? Nah, too weird. Max? Has a girl…."

"Umm, Mira. It's ok. I will spend it alone in my apartment eating chocolate. I will become fat and no one will ever love me. Aaaaaaaa.." – cried the Celestial Mage.

"Lucy, I heard you are alone for Valentine's Day." – Another Strauss sibling entered the conversation – I am alone, too. Can we get fat together?"

"Of course, you can!" – The two girls hugged each other and started crying together. Mira was shocked. – How is this happening? Two prettiest Fairy Tail's mages were alone for Valentine's Day. Something is wrong.

"Cana? Can you, please, draw me some cards? I have a bad feeling about this." – Mira wasn't sure why but she had a bad feeling about this.

"Sure thing, let me just finish this barrel." – Mira watched Cana as she finished her drink – " You know, you should get a boyfriend not drink here. It's a pity that such a young girl spends Valentine's Day at the bar."

"Heh, I have a date. This is just warming up." – Cana smiled at Mira – "I know what you are going to ask. I am going out with Baccus. That moron asked me yesterday out. I thought I will give him a chance. Don't look me like that! It's only a drink, well maybe few. Stop smiling like an idiot! I know that you have a date with Fried!"

"Ok, ok. I won't tease you anymore. The cards?"

"Oh, just a moment… Hmmm, this is weird. It says expect the unexpected. Nothing more."

But Mira wasn't pleased. – "Lissana, Lucy please take care. If anything happens call me."

"Don't worry Mira. We can only get chocolate poisoning." – Lucy turned to Lissana – "Tonight at 9 at my place. And bring something sweet. I am going now to clean the apartment and buy some drinks. See you guys."

….

**Later that day at Lucy's apartment**

"We are too young and beautiful to die alone." – said Lucy between sobs.

"I know. I really want someone. He can be gay, I don't care. I need someone to cuddle with." – The alcohol started working on the girls.

"We sure look pathetic!" – a small smile came on Lucy's lips. Suddenly a brilliant idea hit her. – "I know! Instead of sitting here and crying, how about we go out. Who knows, maybe we will meet someone."

Lissana's face cheered up. – "You are right! We'll go out and have fun. Wait a moment! I don't have any clothes here. I can't go looking like this!"

"Don't worry, I'll lend you mine. Now, let's go!"

After two hours (My roommates need 3 hours to get ready XD)

"Ready Lissana?" – the Celestilal mage looked stunning in her sleeveless tight black dress which showed her slim figure. Her red high heels gave the dress final touch. She was grinning at her friend who was wearing a white blouse and black shorts. Lissana's black heels echoed as she descended the stairs.

"Sure. Boys here we come!"

…..

The disco was crowded. Couples in corners were hugging each other and the dance floor was occupied with half drunken bodies.

"Dance floor?" – Lissana looked at Lucy while grinning. Lucy only smiled and followed the younger Take-over sibling. Soon all eyes were on them. Not only because they know how to move, they had also the figures of a super model.

In the meantime

Two Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers entered the disco. The blond one was grinning like an idiot on the contrary the black haired one wasn't happy at all. – How in the world did he let Sting to bring him along? – Rouge sighed. "I don't know why I came with you." – Boredom was written all over his face.

"Oh, come on Rouge! We came here to have some fun. And to find you a girl, hopefully she will change that bored expression on your ugly face. Or if you get lucky, you'll get laid tonight" – Sting smirked at his partner. He enjoyed teasing him.

"Fuck you, Sting."

Sting only laughed. – I hope, I will. You can …. – Suddenly he stopped. Rouge followed his gaze. His jaw fell down at the sight. Two little fairies were ripping the dance floor. Sting looked at Rouge with a smirk on his face. The Shadow Dragon Slayer only sighed and followed his partner. – "Maybe this won't be a bad night."

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

With the music playing so loud, I danced like there is no tomorrow. I felt great. A lot of boys tried to get my attention and one of them was really stubborn. He jumped between me and Lissana and tried to kiss me. Just I was preparing to go Lucy – kick on him, he disappeared. Something scared him.

Then I felt warm hands on my hips. It felt so good. This guy knows how to dance. I couldn't see his face because he was standing behind me. I accepted the challenge. Let's see if he can hold up to the rhythm. As I danced I took a glimpse of Lissana. She was dancing with a black haired guy. Is she blushing? How sweet. Shit, I am becoming second Mira.

As I was busy thinking, my dance took this opportunity and slowed me down. His lips brushed my ear. My heart skipped a beat for a moment. What is this guy doing to me? I felt heat coming to my cheeks when I heard a familiar voice.

"Damn it, Blondie. You sure know how to dance."

I turned around and smirked. – "Well, well. Isn't it the famous Sting Eucliffe?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: **I am really sorry for the delay. I am a lazy person. This chapter is really short but I hope the other one will be longer. Sorry for mistakes it was really late when I was writing. Have fun reading :)

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**S****ting P.O.V.**

"Yes, it's me, Blondie." – I snickered. – "What are you doing here? Where is Natsu?" "I didn't know you were into Natsu, Sting. Sorry to disappoint you, he isn't here. Such a shame and I thought you were straight." – Blondie put a serious face while saying that but as soon as she saw the expression on my face she burst out laughing. – "I am not gay!" - "Hahahah, you should have seen your face! It was hilarious." – She was really having great time teasing me. – "Ha-ha, very funny." "Aww, little Stingy-bee is angry. How cute." – Did she just say what I think she did? What the fuck?! – "Oy Blondie, are you drunk or what?" – Suddenly her lips crashed on mine. She tasted sweet, like vanilla and strawberries. I could feel her hands roaming over my torso. Fuck. I broke the kiss. – "Are you trying to kill me?!" – She pouted like a little kid. – "You are mean, Stingy-bee." "And you are drunk!" – I picked her up, bridal-style, and carried her outside. Soon Rouge followed with the white haired Take-over mage. What kind of a joke is this?

**Lissana's P.O.V.**

That jerk, who interfered my and Lucy's dance, pushed me! I was ready to hit the wet dance floor but instead of floor I found myself in somebody's strong arms. I turned around to thank my savior and saw the last man I was expecting – the Shadow Twin Dragon Slayer, Rouge Cheney. "Thank you." – I muttered somehow. His red eyes never leaving my face. Was he always so good looking? Hmm. This is my chance. He was unprepared when I grabbed him and thre w my hands around his neck. A small blush appeared on his face. Oh my God. He is so cute. I leaned to kiss him but he stopped me. I was confused. "You are drunk." - I heard him say. Next thing I know I was picked up and carried away from the disco club. "Where is Lucy? I need to find her!" "Don't worry, she is ok. Sting is with her." – Then everything went black.

**Rouge's P.O.V.**

How troublesome. First Sting drags me here, and then a hot fairy ends in my arms and tries to kiss me. This would be too good to be true only if she wasn't drunk. I could feel her hot breath on my skin. I would have fallen but then I saw Sting picking up Blondie and showing me towards the exit. I sighed. Sting you idiot, into what did you get us? I picked up the other Fairy and followed my partner. This will be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's notes: Here is the third part, finally. My exams are comming and I am writting fanfiction. I am hopeless. Anyway, I am looking for a Beta reader. So if you are interesed, feel free to PM me. :)**

* * *

The sun shined through the window of a small apartment, two figures were lying on the bed. They were peacefully sleeping until a white-haired demon broke into the apartment. - "Lissana! Lucy! Where are you?"

"Argghh. Mira, shut up. You are loud and my head hurts." – Somehow grunted Lissana. – "Mira, where are you? I can hear you but I don't see you. What is happening to me?" – The other drunken mage yelled. - "Lucy dear, open your eyes. I am here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that. Why are you here?" – Lucy got up even though she had a major headache. She knew that something must have had happened last night and because of that Mira is now in her apartment.

"I was worried about you two. You didn't come this morning to the guild so I decided to pay you a visit. And my, what do I see. Two figures leaving your apartment through the window. Care to explain?" – Mira flashed her an innocent smile.

Suddenly a flash of blond hair run through her pretty head. Sting. – "Those damn Dragon Slayers, don't know how to use the door!"

What Dragon Slayers? Natsu isn't here and Gajeel was with Levy. So does it mean that… No way! The Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth! Oh my God, oh my God! Tell me more, tell me more! – jumped over excited Mira.

"I will tell you, just don't yell." – Lissana was now wide awake. She knew that the only way to shut her sister up is to tell her everything. But the problem was she didn't remember it clearly. – "Lucy and I went to disco club and met the Dragon Slayers. We danced and that was it."

"And then? What happened next? Which one is yours? I hope the silent one, what was his name. Oh yeah, Rouge. Is he now your boyfriend? When will I meet him? How many children will you have?..." – While Mira was fangirling, Lissana took another nap and Lucy went to take a bath.

After half an hour.

"You'll need roses. Roses are beautiful. And a white wedding dress…." - Lucy walked into the bedroom. Mira was still talking and Lissana sleeping. – "Hey Lissana, wake up. The bath is ready."

"Ok, thanks Lucy." – Lissana somehow managed to get up from the bed and went to the bathroom. In the meantime - "He will probably have a black suit. Romeo and Wendy could carry the rings. That would be nice!..."

"How long has she been talking to herself?" – Lissana came back and found Mira still talking. "Don't know, haven't been listening." – replied the blond mage.

"Mira. Mira. Mira! Enough! I ain't getting married! Nothing happened last night." – yelled frustrated Lissana. Her sister will probably be sad but that is how it was. – "What do you mean nothing happened?" – "I passed out. I was drunk!" - Mira's world was crushing down. She had it all planed; Lissana's wedding dress, flowers, the guild decorations, everything! – "Don't tell me you too, Lucy?" – There was a chance that Lucy succeeded to charm the White Dragon Slayer. Mira saw how he looked at Lucy after the GMG. – "Sorry Mira, I don't remember anything."

Mira thought for a moment. This isn't leading anywhere. She must do something to help them. Natsu was dense and probably doesn't know anything about love but Sting and Rouge were different. That might work, eventually. This requires plan change. "See you later girls, I must go now!" – And with that she stormed out of the apartment in her Satan Soul form.

"What is wrong with her?" – "Don't know, and don't wanna know."

With Mira

A demon was flying through Magnolia. People, who saw it, said it was really scary. She was really happy when the girls told her that they met the Dragon Slayers. But nothing happened, they said. Yeah right. Her match making skills told her something else. And she is going to find out the truth even if it means to chase the Twin Dragon Slayers. Suddenly her eyes caught a glimpse of blonde and black hair. A creepy smile escaped her lips. – "Hey, you two! Wait!"

The two young men turned around only to see a crazy match maker flying towards them. "Shit! Run! Run for your life!" – People were confused; why two strongest Sabertooth's mages were screaming and running but when they saw from what they were running, they could only wish them luck to get out from it alive.

"Oh no, boys! You aren't going anywhere!" – She got them cornered like a cat her pray. She got them exactly where she wanted them. An evil smile was written all over her face. This will be fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's notes: **I am really sorry for the delay. I had written this part months ago but forgot to publish it. Way to go! *Shakes her head* I am hopeless. There might be some wrong sentence structures and grammatical errors. Have fun reading and if you have any suggestions for next part fell free to tell me.

I don't own Fairy Tail

* * *

"So guys, on your next answer depends what will I do to you. Answer truthfully."

The Dragon slayers gulped. – "What do you want to know?" – the blonde one muttered.

"What happened last night and why were you in Lucy's apartment?"

"Tch, nothing happened. Stupid blonde was so drunk and passed out on me." – "The white haired Fairy too." – added Rogue.

"And?" – Mira nagged.

"We couldn't leave them there so we carried them to the blonde's apartment. It was easy to find, we just needed to follow her scent." – finished the black haired mage.

"Tch, stupid blonde, passing out after kissing me."

Mira squeaked. – "You are totally in love!"

The Twin Dragon Slayers looked at her in disbelief. – "No, I am not!"

"Then why are you two blushing?"

"You are seeing things. Rouge and I are Sabertooth's wizards, our guilds are enemies. Why would they like someone like us?"

"Don't underestimate me, boy. I am the famous match maker; I can recognize couples that are meant to be together!" – Her eyes glimmered as she spoke. She could already imagine little kids running through the guild.

"Before a demon than a match maker." – Sting muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing mam!"

"Today is your lucky day. I'll help you get the girls!"

There was no arguing with her, so the boys followed her. They loved their life, after all.

…

Next day Lucy and Lissana were at the guild talking with Levy and Cana.

"So you kissed him? Way to go, girl!" – yelled the drunkard.

"Not so loud, Cana!"

"Why not? You need to grab him before someone else does."

"I don't know. I was drunk then and besides we are from different guilds." – Lucy had a mental fight with herself. On one hand she liked that cocky bastard from Sabertooth, on the other hand they were enemies and Sting had a rivalry with her best friend.

"Love doesn't choose. It just happens." – The girls looked at the barmaid who was peacefully cleaning the mugs. – "Who knows, maybe love visits you soon." – She flashed them her most innocent smile and went serving other customers.

Lissana looked at Lucy. – "She can't be implying something, can she?"

"Nah, that would be too much even for her. Right?"

"I don't know, Lucy." – The uneasy feeling wasn't letting her go. She knew that her sister was ready to do crazy things in order to fulfill her plans. But she decided to ignore it.

"Hey Lissana, Gajeel is good with Rogue. I can make him to set up you two." – Levy snickered at the youngest Strauss sibling.

"No, no, no. I would rather do that myself."

"Haha, I'd like to see that." – laughed Cana after almost spilling her drink on poor Lucy.

Suddenly the guild doors opened revealing two Sabertooth's Dragon Slayers. The males immediately took defense mode.

"Relax, we aren't here to fight. Just want to talk with someone."

Macao looked suspiciously at the Holy Dragon Slayer. – "Natsu is on a mission, come next week."

"Natsu isn't the one I want. Damn, I really sound gay. Oy, Blondie, don't laugh!" – on the other side of the guild Lucy was laughing like a mad man. – "You are so going to pay for that, Blondie!"

While Sting was throwing insults at the laughing blonde, Rogue made his way to Lissana.

"Hey."

"Hey to you too."

"I think you own me something, little Fairy." – He leaned down and kissed the unprepared Take over mage. The whole guild was shocked, only Mira smiled. – "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes, yes!" – Lissana was screaming – "Oh my God, Oh my God! I need to prepare!

While Lissana was having emotional outbreak, Lucy was making fun of Sting. – "Aw, come on, Sting. I already said I am sorry. What else do I need to do to make you believe?"

Sting smirked. She fell for his act and now she was there where he wanted her to be. – "Go out with me."

"Beg your pardon?"

" . . Are you deaf or what?"

"Umm, sure. I guess."

"Nice. I'll pick you up at nine. See you Blondie and I almost forgot, dress something hot, after all you are going out with the awesome Sting Eucliffe." – yelled Sting and flashed her his cocky grin as he and Rogue left the guild.

"You jerk! I'll shove that stupid grin upon your ass!"

"Lucy, a proper lady never uses that kind of language." – instructed Mira.

"Fine lady, my ass. I'll make him choke on his words. I'll dress something so hot that will make him drool. Muhahahah. – chanted Lucy with dark aura around her.

Everyone sweat dropped at Lucy's action. - "She lost it, didn't she?"

"Yeah, so it seems."

"Lissana, come. We need to prepare and I have the perfect thing for you!" – said Lucy while grabbing Lissana's arm and dragging her out of the guild. Poor girl was in cloud seven and didn't notice the crazy look in her friend's eyes.


End file.
